


2184

by Winterstar



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterstar/pseuds/Winterstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the year 2184, art is a crime, and Neal Caffrey is the most wanted criminal. Peter Burke is the agent assigned to find and kill Neal Caffrey. They are mortal enemies, except when they’re not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2184

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my beta reader theatregirl7299 over on lj for all the cheerleading and corrections. Without her, I don’t think this story would have been written at all. Thanks also go to rabidchild and elrhiarhodan who cheered me on very early in the process.
> 
> Author’s note: This story is for citrinesunset on lj for the [WC pairing fic swap](http://wcpairings.livejournal.com). I am not sure if I should apologize or say, I hope you like it. I didn’t really write to a prompt, but I still wrote to a plot, hope that is still good for you!

This work has been removed in its entirety.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time out of your day and reading my story. Kudos to you. I would truly like to hear what you thought of it because I would like to know if there is any interest in finding out what happens next.


End file.
